


Finché morte non ci separi

by Flan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[scritta per la challenge cow-t con il prompt "velo" per la squadra Cyprian"] <br/>Attenzione possibili spoilers sulla 6x08!</p>
<p>"Kurt aveva sognato così tante volte il suo matrimonio fin da bambino, che aveva un’intera collezione di riviste sul matrimonio riposta sul secondo scaffale della libreria da far invidia ad un wedding planner."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finché morte non ci separi

**Author's Note:**

> Una piccola flashfic sul matrimonio di Kurt e Blaine scritta per il cow-t.  
> (Non ho avuto occasione di rileggerla e devo postarla per questioni di tempistica, ma ci ridarò un'occhiata sicuramente!)

Kurt aveva sognato così tante volte il suo matrimonio fin da bambino, che aveva un’intera collezione di riviste sul matrimonio riposta sul secondo scaffale della libreria da far invidia ad un wedding planner.   
La prima volta aveva aperto il baule di sua madre e aveva preso il velo del suo vestito da sposa; si era guardato allo specchio e lo aveva adagiato sulla testa. Aveva soltanto sette anni e non riusciva a ricordare distintamente i propri pensieri, che apparivano piuttosto sfuocati, ma riusciva almeno a chiudere gli occhi e rivedere lo sguardo e le parole di sua madre. 

Si chiedeva come sarebbe stato averla lì al suo fianco, mentre stringeva le mani di Blaine nelle proprie e si sentiva il ragazzo più fortunato della terra.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto, Blaine. Sicuramente. Sarebbe stata felice per lui, lo avrebbe abbracciato e accolto come un figlio e anche Burt non faceva altro che ripeterglielo.   
Le loro mani tremavano appena, c’era davvero una tensione particolare. Il loro mondo sarebbe un po’ cambiato dopo essersi infilati quegli anelli ed essersi scambiati i voti, e forse era una follia, perché si erano appena rimessi assieme, ma Kurt lo sapeva, sapeva che voleva sposarlo sul serio e averlo al suo fianco ogni giorno della propria vita.  
Sua madre avrebbe pianto tanto; lo avrebbe abbracciato e stretto forte, gli avrebbe aggiustato i capelli e il colletto della camicia, forse gli avrebbe raccomandato di pensarci bene. Avrebbe cominciato a chiamare Blaine sempre a cena e avrebbero fatto un sacco di pranzi in famiglia. Sarebbe stato bello, e Kurt non poteva non provare un po’ di malinconia all’idea che lei non fosse lì, nel giorno più importante della sua vita.  
Blaine lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri, stringendo un po’ di più le sue mani.  
“Tutto bene?”  
Kurt sorrise, i suoi occhi erano sufficientemente lucidi da far trasparire ogni emozione.  
“Sì, stavo solo pensando a come sarebbe stato avere qui mia madre,” mormorò.  
Blaine si sporse per dargli un bacio sulle labbra, veloce, naturale.  
“Sarebbe sicuramente molto contenta per te.”  
Kurt annuì; aveva parlato, qualche volta, della propria madre con Blaine. Gli aveva raccontato le piccole cose che ricordava, gli aveva detto che ricordava l’aroma del suo profumo e che ogni tanto, la aiutava a truccarsi.   
“Ho sempre sognato di sposarmi. La prima volta fu quando vidi una sua foto vestita da sposa con mio padre, presi il suo velo e me lo misi. Mamma lo aggiustò e mi disse che un giorno avrei incontrato un principe, che mi avrebbe preso la mano e mi avrebbe chiesto di sposarlo. Ricordo di averla guardata e aver sorriso. Lei… lo ha sempre saputo. Ha sempre saputo che non avrei avuto al mio fianco nessuna principessa, ma sapeva che avrei sposato l’uomo che amo. E sono felice, oggi, di essere qui e di poter dire di… star prendendo la scelta giusta,” Kurt si avvicinò a Blaine e lo strinse tra le sue braccia. Il suo corpo era l’unica cosa che voleva sentire vicina, l’unica cosa che valeva la pena avere per sempre.   
“Ti amo da morire,” mormorò Blaine, sorridendo come al suo solito. Kurt poteva vedere i suoi occhi brillare d’amore ed era ciò che gli bastava per farlo sentire al sicuro. Lo sguardo di quello che sarebbe diventato suo marito era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno: aveva sempre pensato che in fondo, non avrebbe mai potuto vivere senza di lui. Blaine era sicurezza, stabilità. Tra i due, era sempre stato quello con le idee certe, quello che credeva nella relazione e che sapeva che sarebbe andata avanti. Gli aveva spezzato il cuore e in parte, se lo erano spezzato reciprocamente, ma ora erano lì ed erano pronti a ripartire o forse erano ancora più pronti a dare un nuovo inizio alla loro vita.

Quando anche Burt e Carole si avvicinarono a loro per abbracciarli, Kurt si sentì tranquillizzato. Sua madre avrebbe approvato, specialmente perché anche Burt lo faceva.

Mentre si scambiavano le fedi, Kurt guardava il giovane uomo che gli stava mettendo l’anello al dito e ormai ne aveva la certezza: era lui il suo principe, era lui la persona che aveva aspettato da quel giorno in cui aveva indossato il velo di sua madre per la prima volta.


End file.
